


Hasta los huevos

by tulique



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Pokemon GO - Freeform, Post-Canon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 21:12:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7590517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tulique/pseuds/tulique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nijimura descubre que el piso nuevo de Akashi es espacioso, elegante y tiene acceso a tres poképaradas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hasta los huevos

El asco con el que Nijimura observa a su ejército de Rattatas es solo comparable al de Murasakibara cuando le obligan a comer lechuga. En serio, esto del Pokémon GO lo pintan como la octava maravilla del mundo, como si no fuese un juego para atrapar ratas moradas.

O eso pensaba Nijimura en un principio. Sí que es cierto que se lo ha descargado para entender un poco mejor el fenómeno que ha dejado medio lelos a sus hermanos, pero la obsesión con la que convive ahora es culpa suya y nada más que suya. Se ha dejado tragar. Se ha convertido en un zombi que deambula por las calles en busca de gimnasios que desafiar, huevos que eclosionar y poképaradas en las que recoger pokéballs.

Así es su vida, ni más ni menos.

Por eso mismo cuando Akashi le comenta que ya ha terminado la mudanza y le invita a ver el piso, Nijimura ve la oportunidad perfecta para intentar abrir de una puñetera vez ese huevo de 10 kilómetros.

No es ninguna sorpresa que llegue al edificio de Akashi oliendo a cabra y con unos pies que parecen el interior de una granada. Lo bueno es que el huevo ha eclosionado y ahora es un Lapras llamado Tatsuya; lo mejor, sin embargo, es que está ante _tres_ poképaradas. ¡Tres! A lo mejor es capaz de pillarlas también desde la casa de Akashi…

Nijimura se da una colleja a sí mismo. Tiene que centrarse de una vez. A ver, va a visitar a Akashi Seijuurou y está con la mente más cerca de unos monstruos hechos de píxeles que de su novio. “Menos Pokémon GO y más relacionarse con la gente, joder”, piensa Nijimura antes de ver un Growlithe en el portal. Cómo se nota que ahí vive gente pija, que ya los Rattatas y los Zubats desaparecen del mapa.

Nijimura llama al telefonillo e intenta acicalarse con poco éxito. Si ya tiene pinta de ser pobre en situaciones normales, ahora, que está sudando a mares y con más sed que Juda Ben Hur, ya se siente como un perro pulgoso.

Hablando de perros, Growlithe atrapado.

—Buenas tardes, Shuuzou-san —saluda Akashi, apoyado en el marco de la puerta con una pose interesante. Nijimura guarda el móvil sin quitarle la vista de encima.

Nijimura finge que no lleva medio día caminando y que escuchar una cháchara interminable sobre muebles le va a resultar apasionante. Se acerca a su novio, le da un beso bastante soso en la mejilla y deja que el olorcillo a queso europeo penetre en su casa.

Una casa que, por otra parte, parece sacada de una revista de decoración. Y eso que Nijimura está en el vestíbulo y solo ve parte del salón.

—Pareces acalorado —dice Akashi—. ¿Quieres un vaso de agua?

—Sí, por favor. —Nijimura se queda plantado en medio del salón. Espacioso, bien iluminado, impecable. Espera no manchar el sofá con sudor—. Es que he venido andando y… joder. Estoy con la lengua de fuera y con los pies todos cocidos.

—¿Cómo no has venido en metro? —responde desde la cocina.

—Ya ves, me dio la venada.

Decir que quería caminar para eclosionar un huevo y atrapar Pokémon sería penoso, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que Akashi aún le respeta y lo tiene como una persona seria y digna.

Si él supiera…

Akashi vuelve con un vaso de agua y una sonrisa de lo más tierna.

—Espero que la próxima vez  que “te dé una venada”  uses calzado apropiado —Akashi se sienta a su lado y le da el vaso con una parsimonia que la sed de Nijimura no termina de ver bien.

—Gracias. —Coge el vaso y el agua recorre su garganta a una velocidad de vértigo. A Akashi ha debido de hacerle bastante gracia, a juzgar por la sonrisilla que está poniendo—. Oye, ¿qué?

—Nada. ¿Quieres otro vaso de agua?

Qué bien se lo pasa este chico a costa de Nijimura, ¡hay que ver!

Lo más triste es que Nijimura le dice que sí y —peor aún— que aprovecha que Akashi está en la cocina para echarle un vistazo al Pokémon GO. Se fija en el radar de la esquinita.

El corazón se le salta.

Hay… Hay un Arcanine cerca. Ese era uno de sus Pokémon favoritos cuando era un renacuajo.

¡Y puede pillar las tres poképaradas!

Los pies ya no le duelen, ha dejado de oler mal y su sudor se ha transformado en hormonas de la felicidad.

Por si fuera poco, el piso de Akashi está lleno de Eevees. Nijimura va a sacar mil capturas de pantalla para enseñárselas a su hermana, que hasta tiene una colección de peluches con las evoluciones del bichejo ese.

El teléfono vibra mientras Akashi vuelve con el vaso de agua y Nijimura sonríe al ver que, justo delante de Akashi, casi como un acompañante, está un Eevee de lo más peleón.

—¿Me estás haciendo una fotografía? —pregunta Akashi un poco confundido.

—¿Eh? No, qué va. —Nijimura deja el móvil sobre la mesilla, pero no se atreve a cerrar la aplicación. No cuando hay un Arcanine merodeando por ahí—. Bueno, ¿qué tal le va al señorito ahora que es independiente?

—Creo que bien, aunque he de admitir que he subestimado la dificultad de vivir solo. Pero creo que voy a lograr acostumbrarme.

—Eh, claro que lo vas a lograr. ¿Hay algo que no puedas hacer? —Nijimura le da con el puño en el brazo y Akashi, más angelical que un Clefairy, se ríe.

Muy a su pesar, Akashi le confiesa que hay cosas simples, como poner la lavadora o saber qué producto escoger en el supermercado, que le traen más de un quebradero de cabeza. Nijimura le repite que todo va a salir bien, y lo dice con sinceridad. Si hay alguien que pueda conseguir lo que se proponga, ese es Akashi.

Y si le cuesta, ahí tiene a Nijimura para ayudarle en lo que sea.

A Akashi le gusta lo que oye, si la forma en la que sonríe y acorta la distancia con Nijimura son señal alguna.

El teléfono de Nijimura vibra y ya casi nota el aliento de Akashi sobre su oreja. Haciendo de tripas corazón, coge el móvil y traga saliva al ver a varios Eevee y un Growlithe ahí congregados. A lo mejor le están intentando dar ánimos para estrenar el sofá de Akashi como es debido. Sea como sea, vuelve a las tres poképaradas (¡incienso! ¡Toma ya!) y atrapa uno de los Eevee. A este paso podrá hacerse con las tres evoluciones en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Hablando de ojos, los de Akashi fijos en él.

Esa es la mirada de un hombre al que le acaban de cortar el rollo. Nijimura está más que familiarizado con esa expresión, aunque por norma general es él el que la lleva puesta.

—En fin, si tus pies me lo permiten, me gustaría enseñarte la casa. Tu opinión me interesa.

Bien, porque así a lo mejor el dichoso Arcanine aparece de una vez por todas.

El primer destino es la cocina, donde Nijimura se siente una especie de ladrón que, arrepentido, viene a devolver el vaso de agua. Dejando ese mal rollo a un lado, esa cocina es el sueño de cualquier entusiasta de los fogones. Eso sí, tan limpia está que a Nijimura le parece un crimen atreverse a romper esa magia.

Nijimura sigue con el móvil en la mano, por si las moscas, mientras escucha atentamente lo que le va contando Akashi. Mucho habla de la encimera y que si tal y que si cual, pero está obviando un tema central…

El frigorífico está prácticamente vacío. Nijimura frunce el ceño.

— _Seijuurou_.

 —Estos últimos días me las he apañado comiendo fuera. No te preocupes: en cuanto pueda, elaboraré un plan de dieta semanal.

—Ya vendré yo de vez en cuando a prepararte la cena, que ya te veo yo comiendo única y exclusivamente tofu.

Akashi entrecierra los ojos de esa manera tan peculiar que tiene y Nijimura no sabe si le está sonriendo o, si por el contrario, se ha tomado a mal su comentario.

En fin, Akashi le va enseñando el resto de la casa y le explica cosas que Nijimura no entiende bien por mucho que intente procesarlo (o porque está viciando al juego de marras, a saber). Lo que es más fácil de asimilar es el vibrar del móvil. Sonríe. Akashi, que de tonto no tiene ni un pelo, sigue hablando como si nada, pero ya se está dando cuenta de la fijación de su novio con el dichoso teléfono.

Mierda. Esto es peligroso. Por una parte, Nijimura tiene la oportunidad de atrapar un puto Arcanine y cumplir uno de los sueños de su infancia.  Por la otra, corre el riesgo de que Akashi se piense que es un friki. Quizás si llevasen seis años saliendo y estuviesen ya en la fase donde mean el uno delante del otro sin ningún tipo de reparo, podría sobrellevarlo; ahora, sin embargo, apenas acaban de empezar a salir y Nijimura quiere más que nada que Akashi se piense que es guay y despertarle mariposas en el estómago, _no carcajadas_.

Traga saliva.

—Y este es lavabo. No es tan espacioso como me gustaría, pero al menos tiene todo lo necesario.

¡Y tanto! Si desde ahí puede desafiar al gimnasio más cercano y todo. Sí, ese mismo que está ocupado por los azules… Menuda paliza les va a dar Nijimura, sí señor.

Nijimura le dice a Akashi que va a hacer uso del cuarto de baño y cierra la puerta. Se sienta en la taza, sin haber levantado siquiera la tapa, y empieza con la batalla contra el Equipo Instinto. El Golduck de Nijimura contra el Ninetales de un tal KsRt7.

—Te voy a dar p’al pelo, cabrón —murmura Nijimura mientras le da de hostias a la pantalla del móvil. Su Golduck tiene ventaja por ser de tipo agua, pero el Ninetales (“Zorri”) es más fuerte.

Eso no le va a detener.

Nijimura pisotea el suelo con furia ante una leche que le pega el Ninetales al Golduck. Ese tal KsRt7 no es moco de pavo.

—¡HIJO DE PUTA! —Nijimura acribilla la pantalla, como si así los ataques de su amiguito digital fuesen a ser más poderosos, y gana. Gana.

Suspira.

Alguien —que debe de ser Akashi— llama a la puerta del lavabo.

—Shuuzou-san, ¿estás bien?

—¡Eh, sí, no te preocupes!

Nijimura tira de la cadena para dar la falsa impresión de que ha usado el váter para lo que debería. La ha cagado, sí, pero no de forma literal.

Se limpia las manos, contempla el reflejo indigno que lo mira con lástima, y sale del lavabo. Akashi parece un poco preocupado, pero prosigue con su tour con la boca sellada y un aura cada vez menos amable.

—Y este es mi dormitorio. Como puedes ver, es bastante espacioso. Demasiado, quizás.

—Para ti solo sí, desde luego. —Nijimura encoge los hombros—. ¿Y esa cacho cama? Ahí cabe mi familia entera.

—Es por si _alguien_ decide algún día quedarse a hacerme compañía de noche.

Un Magmar acaricia el corazón de Nijimura mientras Akashi sube de nivel ante sus ojos. Solo le queda arroparlo con sus brazos y desear que no note la calidez de su pecho.

—¿Alguien? ¿Qué pasa, tengo competencia? —Nijimura le deja un beso justo detrás de la oreja.

La respiración de Akashi se va volviendo irregular. Esa es la única señal que permite que Nijimura sepa que su novio se está deshaciendo entre sus brazos. Nada que ver con la inexpresividad de su cara, por otra parte.

—Eso nunca —responde Akashi con un susurro.

El móvil vibra. Nijimura tiene una corazonada, como si el mismísimo Arcanine digital le estuviese lanzando un reto. Pues no será Nijimura el que se muestre débil ante un desafío, ¡qué va! Va a capturar a ese Arcanine con el mejor tiro jamás visto y lo llamará Akashi, en honor a la persona que lo está mirando fatal en estos momentos.

Akashi, envuelto por los brazos de Nijimura, se gira como malamente puede en vista de que los mimos de su novio han cesado sin venir a cuento.

—Un momento —dice Nijimura, sentándose en la cama y con el vicio del juego apoderándose de su juicio.

—Todos los que quieras —Akashi cruza los brazos y lo juzga.

Esas malas pulgas hacen juego con las del puto Arcanine que se acaba de aparecer, ladrando con majestuosidad en la habitación de Akashi. Nijimura hace una captura de pantalla.

Por la cámara del móvil percibe la mirada asesina de Akashi. No es que nunca la haya presenciado en su vida, pero sí que es una novedad que esté dirigida a él.

—Estás jugando a un videojuego —espeta Akashi. No es una pregunta.

Pues nada. Toca decir la verdad.

—Siéntate, anda. —Nijimura palpa la cama—.  Estoy… jugando al Pokémon GO, ¿vale? Estoy a punto de atrapar un Arcanine.

—No sé qué es un Arcanine.

Nijimura ha ido a preguntarle a uno de los pocos chavales que no se ha criado jugando y viendo Pokémon. Normal. La familia Akashi no suele aplaudir un hobby que no traiga algún tipo de beneficio directo a nivel económico o social. Ya le había contado Akashi alguna vez que hasta el baloncesto le había dado que hablar a su padre.

—Bueno, pues es un Pokémon que me encantaba cuando era un enano. Míralo, anda que no mola. —Nijimura le enseña una sonrisa torcida y le pasa un brazo por la cintura—. Ahora le voy a lanzar una baya para que sea más fácil de capturar y… ahora una superball. Espera, hazlo tú.

Akashi no parece muy dispuesto por cazar a su rival digital, pero Nijimura le insiste tanto que acaba cediendo. Posa el dedo índice en la pantalla, justo en una bola azul, y la arrastra tal y como Nijimura le ha indicado.

Es un tiro excelente.

—¡Toma ya, a la primera! —exclama Nijimura casi sin creérselo— ¿Ves? Ya te dije que podías hacer lo que te propusieses.

Akashi frunce el ceño.

Mierda.

—Ese es el juego con el que también están obsesionados Kise, Aomine y Kuroko. —Akashi suspira. Escuchar los nombres de Kise y Aomine ha sido como una especie de puñalada para Nijimura. Menos mal que Kuroko le ha añadido un mínimo de decencia a la cosa—. Podrías habérmelo comentado en un principio.

—Lo siento —dice Nijimura—. Este juego es una chorrada para niños y me daba cosa decirte que… me he viciado.

—No me importa que te guste ese juego. Lo que me molesta es que me ignores mientras te hablo. Esa es una falta de respeto que no tolero, Shuuzou-san. Ni a ti ni a nadie.

Nijimura agacha la cabeza, consciente de que Akashi tiene toda la razón del mundo.

—Tienes razón. Perdón —repite Nijimura en voz baja.

—Pensé que te aburrías tanto conmigo que tenías que recurrir a juegos para poder pasar el rato.

Ah, no, eso sí que no. Nijimura no consiente que nadie vaya por ahí insinuando que Akashi es aburrido, ¡ni siquiera al propio Akashi! Aunque la culpa, de hecho, la tenga Nijimura por haberle empujado directamente hacia una de sus inseguridades.

Deja el móvil en la cama.

—Oye, me lo paso bien contigo. No sé cómo haces, pero siempre tienes tema de conversación y sabes de todo. —Nijimura le da un toquecito en la rodilla—. Ya me dirás tú para qué saldría con un tío que solo me hace bostezar.

Akashi sonríe un poco, aunque con un poco de tristeza, y Nijimura solo quiere darse collejas a sí mismo para ver si se le escapa la estupidez de una vez por todas.

—Mira, cada vez que me veas viciando al Pokémon GO, dame una hostia. Te doy permiso.

—Prefiero que me expliques cómo funciona el juego. Si me resulta interesante, puede que acabe descargándomelo yo también.

—Quién te vería viciado a esto… —dice Nijimura con una sonrisa socarrona—. A ti sí que no te pega nada.

Ante eso, Akashi se levanta de la cama y se le queda mirando con un poco de inseguridad. Nijimura sabe que ha metido la pata en varias ocasiones a lo largo del día, pero no cree que esta sea una de ellas.

—Aún me queda un lugar de la casa que enseñarte.

Nijimura le sigue sin saber bien qué bicho le ha picado. El cuarto en cuestión es el despacho de Akashi que, tristemente, está ya tan usado que Nijimura está convencido de que su novio ha pasado más tiempo ahí que en la sala de estar o en el dormitorio. No hay desorden, ni mucho menos; hay una serie de carpetas amontonadas en el escritorio, así como unos papeles que parecen escritos en otro idioma al lado del ordenador portátil.

También hay una serie de marcos de fotos por todo el estudio. En uno de ellos está una foto de Nijimura dedicándole un signo de la victoria a la cámara.

—¿Y esto? —pregunta Nijimura con un sonrojo ridículo en las mejillas.

—¿Te molesta que lo tenga ahí?

—No me molesta, pero…

—Es para que me dé fuerzas —admite Akashi con algo de vergüenza—. Si noto que me excedo en mis descansos, miro esa fotografía y te imagino regañándome para que me ponga de vuelta al trabajo.

—¡Pero bueno, tú, si yo me tengo que enfadar contigo para que _trabajes menos_!

—Ya lo sé, Shuuzou-san. Solo me estoy metiendo contigo.

Con una delicadeza digna de elogio, Akashi deja el marco en su sitio y le indica a Nijimura que abra el primer cajón del escritorio.

Nijimura no tiene ningún tipo de expectativa, de verdad que no. Si de repente ve libros de shogi o algo por el estilo, no se sorprenderá ni lo más mínimo.

Encontrarse con una figurita de un anime (¿o un videojuego?) envuelta en papel de burbujas ya sí que la deja patidifuso.

—¿Y esto? —pregunta Nijimura mientras inspecciona la figura. Es una niña con un vestido rosa y algo así como orejas de gato en la cabeza.

—Es una figura de una serie de novelas ligeras de las que soy fan.

—¿Novelas ligeras? —Nijimura levanta una ceja— ¿Eso no son como libros para frikis?

—Algo así. Las tramas son simples y los personajes son prácticamente idénticos de una historia a otra, pero quizás sea esa sencillez la que me ha cautivado.

—Me estás tomando el pelo… —Nijimura suelta una risita—. Anda ya, Sei.

—Mis bromas no son tan elaboradas.

—En eso te doy la razón.

Ese comentario solo consigue que Akashi frunza un poco el ceño antes de guardar la figurita en el cajón con tal mimo que Nijimura está empezando a ponerse celoso.

—Esa figura suele estar en la sala de estar, pero como ibas a venir, decidí guardarla.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Porque te ibas a reír de mí, cosa que en cierto modo has hecho. Así que te comprendo cuando aseguras que hablarme de tu pasión por el Pokémon GO te da vergüenza.

El silencio se instala entre los dos. Akashi es un friki y Nijimura se ha reído de él, sí, pero es obvio que no va a cambiar para nada su opinión de él (salvo para hacer algún que otro chiste) y que lo sigue admirando tanto como cuando eran un par de mocosos en Teikou.

Tal vez eso de ocultarse sus gustos por vergüenza sea una chorrada. Tampoco es que hayan ido a obsesionarse con nada malo.

—Ey, la figurita no está nada mal. Va a quedar mucho mejor en el salón que escondida aquí.

—Tienes razón. —Akashi sonríe con una serenidad contagiosa—. Por cierto, aún tienes que explicarme cómo funciona el Pokémon GO.

—Te tomo la palabra. Pero si ves que no te interesa, córtame y pasamos a otra cosa, ¿vale? —Pone los brazos en jarra—. Como si quieres hablarme de la serie de la niña con orejas de gato.

La pose de confianza de Nijimura se derrumba en cuanto nota los labios de Akashi sobre los suyos. Es un piquito de lo más simple. Efímero y casto. Eso sí, es _Akashi_ el que lo ha iniciado (¡milagro!) y ya solo por eso Nijimura se rasca la nuca y no sabe a dónde tiene que mirar ahora. Espera que la sonrisa boba que tiene ahora en la cara no sea demasiado cantosa.

La explicación de Nijimura empieza con un aire pseudoprofesional, con Akashi y él sentados de forma impecable en el sofá, y decae poco a poco hasta convertirse en una cháchara con más anécdotas que información útil. Él está tirado en el sofá con Akashi al lado, acurrucados y mirando la pantalla del móvil.

—Parece divertido. Quizás debería empezar a estudiarme los nombres de los Pokémon, sus líneas evolutivas y características para sacar el máximo provecho al juego. También podría elaborar una ruta inteligente para administrar bien el tiempo a la hora de visitar las poképaradas.

—Al final vas a acabar más viciado que yo.

—No lo descarto. También me interesa saber en qué equipo estás. Sería agradable desafiar gimnasios rivales juntos.

—Ya te digo. Seríamos invencibles. —Nijimura sonríe y Akashi lo mira con complicidad—. Venga, este juego es para hacer ejercicio, no para apoltronarse aquí. Descárgatelo y salimos a tomar algo. Así de paso me hablas de la serie de la niña de las orejas de gato, que ahora me tienes picado.

La suerte acompaña a Akashi allá donde va. Apenas acaba de instalarse el juego y ya está atrapando con total maestría Growlithe y Vulpix en vez de ratas y murciélagos malvas. Nijimura no deja de mirarlo con una sonrisa cálida en los labios; tiene clarísimo que, pase lo que pase, cada vez que se vicie a algo, lo compartirá con Akashi. Todo es más divertido si lo hacen los dos juntos.


End file.
